


Voltron: Defenders of Realities

by Snows_personal_library



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Most won't have kids but the paladins will be mentors, Second Generation Voltron, Voltron, Voltron Second Gen, Voltron next gen, because hello the center of time and space can do whatever the hell it wants, corrupted reality, half galran/half altean, half olkari/half human, is it about team voltron? Yes, is there a love triangle? Kinda but Rena gets real tired of that shit real quick, is there a romantic subplot? yes, kind of, new realities have been made, some wild doppelganger stuff is going on, some wild lab clones made for war, some wild species, that title is trash sorry, this is gonna be a wild ride, vld, voltranic/first reality, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snows_personal_library/pseuds/Snows_personal_library
Summary: At the center of time and space there is a small piece of reality growing. There are a few like it struggling to survive, but this one is parallel to the strongest universe in existence. The evil there grows stronger everyday, and it's only a matter of time until they move on to the next reality. The Lions of Voltron are gone, but not for long with evil threatening the universe. A new team of paladins are chosen and so starts the next cosmic struggle of good and evil.





	Voltron: Defenders of Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for Voltron, I know way to get a late start but I've been inspired so here we are. Thanks for giving it a read!

Kara smiled as she watched the people running and screaming through the smoke and fires, dressed in her finest gossamer dress and sitting on the throne of the king she had killed. She quite liked the throne room in this tiny castle. Windows showing her the city, as she sat in the tallest building. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn’t look she wanted to keep asking in her glory.

“Commander, there’s a pod of people escaping should we shoot them down?” She looked over at her favorite Clone Soldier, who knelt beside her.

  
“Let them go, we have other things to attend to. Tell Valkarion that I’m traveling to meet him.” She stood and started to walk to the arching exits. She really liked the style of the room. Maybe a few slaves standing around in the corners and a new golden throne. She wondered what exactly she would have to do to get, but she was opposed to nothing.

  
“Wh-what about me?” he asked and she turned and looked art his solid yellow eye that widened as she put a hand under his chin. His big eyes, sharp jawline, and beautiful black hair had been what had drawn her to him. He was apart of the newest batch of genes taken from the strongest and smartest of the master species.

  
“You’re going to follow that pod, and see where all that extra quintessence is going and bring it back, understand?” She asked and he nodded.

  
“Now go.” She said and shooed him off. When he was gone she smirked and looked one last time at the tropical little island in ruins. Maybe she would ask Valkarion for it.

* * *

She was running as hard as she could, faster and faster until she’s out of breath, that’s all she could do when she was pent up like this. Her father had sent her nasty email three hours ago, she was pissed at her chemistry teacher for being unfair about the section on the test he didn’t teach, and she’d fallen asleep in the library again and had that stupid nightmare.

Solid yellow eyes set on her as she ran in the dark and twisted orchard she always found herself in. She woke up when she was caught, which she was every time, but tonight she had gotten caught and turned face to face with those glowing yellow eyes. She had never been scared of a galran before, all the ones she knew were kind and friendly, but this one was bloodthirsty and terrifying. Especially with the glowing marks on his cheeks like alteans and the weird way he almost looked human. It was freaky, all alone in some orchard, with all the trees malformed, and the sky was an eerie purple and she could see galaxies forming and falling apart behind him. It was seared into her brain and every time she thought about it her heart stopped.  
When the image of his face, fangs bared and eyes narrowed, flashed across her mind her eyes snapped open and she put her feet on the side of the machine. She shuddered and turned off the treadmill. She held herself up on the arms of the machine as her face dripped sweat. She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed, she had been in here two hours, she was tired but nowhere near ready to sleep.The weight room was a complete mess from her restlessness. No one else was in there, after all, it was two in the morning and she had to be up in four hours. She started to clean up and put everything back in place, but her mind kept going back to the dream.

“Come on Rena, shut your brain up for once.” She said to herself as she put weights back and set things back in place. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and the ribbon holding her hair back had almost completely fallen out. She pulled the strings and it tightened low on her head. She went to the showers and washed her hair and body and then went to her room. Hannah, her roommate, was sleeping soundly as she untied her hair and placed in on the bedside table and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes, but she couldn’t fall asleep. When her alarm went off at six she got up and got dressed, before Hannah got up. She went to breakfast but didn’t spend too much time in the cafeteria. When she sat down next to Hannah and Leon, her flight team, Leon immediately started to talk and when she ignored him to read her book he acted as if she had deeply offended him.

“Rena, you never ignore what I have to say.” He said and she scoffed. She looked at her altean friend and shook her head.

“Leon I can’t recount a single conversation we’ve ever had that I’ve actually listened.” She told him and he gasped, she was joking of course, it was kind of hard to not listen to Leon when he spoke.

“I am offended.” He was using his fanciest voice, a sure sign he was kidding. She turned back to her book and he turned to talk to Hannah. When he started flirting, Hannah’s green cheeks turned the color of an evergreen tree.

She knew it was just Hannah’s way to indulge him, Hannah liked girls. Leon was just charming and friendly enough that all of his pick up lines weren’t annoying. There was a time she might have gone along with it too, but lately, she just didn’t want to try. Hannah said it was all the time she spent inside and she needed to get out. She had tried, but still, the sun on her skin had only made her feel better for an hour and then she had gone back to being tired. She knew what it really was but refused to admit it was a problem. It wasn’t a problem, the dreams that kept her up weren’t a problem just a little annoying. She just had to finish off this semester take some time off and she’d be as good as new. That’s what she told herself, at least. She just had to make it through this day, and hope her teachers' weren’t cruel.

“Now as you all know this is our last day in class.” The professor of their flight prep class started,” You’ve taken your exams and I’m sure you all are wondering about your winter break assignment. We’re taking this class on a trip,” the professor let them murmur for a moment,” to Altea. Allura’s Day is coming up and we’ve been invited by the princess, to the ball they’re having in honor of the blue paladin. You will be required to write a paper before we are back in session in the new year about Altea and their wind patterns and how that can affect atmospheric flight.” They all ground and the professor laughed.

“I’m kidding, you have no assignment, but if you can not attend the trip I need to know before the end of the day. You are dismissed.” Everyone quickly gathered their things and left the room. Leon had gone ahead as his friend, Klax had come up to him.

“I was really scared when Professor Shirogane started talking about that paper. I don’t know if I could handle another atmospheric flight paper.” Hannah told her as they walked out the door and Rena smiled.

“Me either,” She said and shook her head.

“Me and Leon and a few others are going out tonight for an after exams celebration do you want to come?” The green girl asked and Rena looked down. This wasn’t the first offer to hang out Hannah had offered her. She had never said yes, she wasn’t good with people, especially new people. It had taken her months to actually try and be friends with Hannah and Leon.

“Um I think I’m going to pack for that ball thing,” She told her and shrugged,” but thanks.”

“Oh well, we could go tomorrow to shop for something to wear,” Hannah suggested and Rena smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She told her and shoved her hands in her pockets and they started to head for her next class.

* * *

  
The library, which wasn’t really a library it was more research center that only had books on the subjects that were being researched by the Garrison. She would think they’d open it up with the high school and junior high program they were running but no. All of this meant that on Friday after all classes had ended and curfew was called for the younger classes it was empty, with free WiFi.  
It was only a five-minute walk to the library from her dorm so she stayed as long as she could. This was her routine, she would go to the library, read papers about engineering and astrology and the science behind the stars. She would read history books all the way back to the early 2000s, and if she was bored of those she would read about the renaissance and compare it to the Modern Renaissance that had happened after the War on Terror and the one after World War Three and then ponder the shortest dark age recorded in time between them. Then was she on the edge of confusing herself with all of this, she would put everything back, walk to the gym and work out until she almost passed out with exhaustion and then she’d walk ten minutes back to her dorm after a shower and go to sleep. It usually worked unless she fell asleep in the library. She didn’t get much sleep after that, but if she did it was usually dreamless.

It was on this walk to the library when Leon pulled up beside her in a buggy and flashed her a dazzling smile. “Hey, pretty lady where you off to?”

Rena laughed and shook her head,” To the library and where are you going hot shot?” She asked and then a fuzzy purple head popped out of the fabric covering the back of the vehicle, the glowing yellow altean marks and fluffy ears made him look absolutely adorable when he smiled.

“It’s my birthday, I’m turning 19!” Klax said gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a small smile and gave him a thumbs up as well.

“And the end of exams,” Hannah said as she leaned forward from the passenger seat, her voice was it’s usual calm and soothing cadence, but there was a bit of excitement in their too. “Come on we’ve got a seat in the back for you.” She told the human girl and Rena thought about it for a second. New people, crowded places, she didn’t

“I don’t know… I’ve got some reading to catch up on…” Not a lie, she started a new book and she hadn’t read it in a few days.

“Lame, come on. It won’t be that bad, Klax and Oran are super chill.” Leon leaned out and said quietly. “You need some fun.” He said and Rena bit her lip and nodded.

“Okay.” She said and got up in the back. She waved awkwardly at Oran as she sat next to Klax. She felt less like an outsider next Klax. He was in her space science class and her combat training class. Oran was in her flight class, but she felt like an idiot near him. He was the best pilot since Professor Shirogane. He was handsome and kind and, to Rena, absolutely intimidating.

“Hi, I’m Oran.” his blue rocky hand extended, he was the only balmaran in their class. Most of them stayed on the balmera but Oran had been in their junior high class and had been there ever since.

“I’m Rena.” She said and shook his hand.

“Yeah yeah, she’s like number one in the engineering class. Both Professor Holt’s said that.” Klax said and Rena looked at him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She didn’t know people knew her rank in the class.

“Wow, that’s cool. I’ve seen you in the flight simulators, you guys are a good team. Especially when you guys are able to switch and help each other.” He said and Rena blushed.

“Thanks, Leon hated learning that stuff, and I wasn’t too sure about flying, but we always pull through. Hannah didn’t have a problem, she’s a natural genius.” She said and shrugged. Oran nodded and leaned back it was a silent ride for a minute until Klax started talking about something she didn’t know anything about. Some piloting thing.  
She leaned up to the front,” Leon where exactly are we going?” She asked and He smirked only giving her a glance.

“Karaoke, it’s Klax’s favorite.” He said and Rena groaned.

“Don’t worry, you only have to sing one song.” he joked.

* * *

  
Hannah and Klax had gotten her to the front row of people around the stage as Oran sang in front of the small crowd of people all waiting a turn on stage. Rena was cheering along with them and when his song ended she excused herself to the bathroom. As she was walking towards the ladies someone came out of the men’s. She glanced over then quickly turned away.

“Rena?” The person said behind her and she winced.

“Kota… hey.” She said and tapped a hand against the bathroom door as she leaned against it. Kota, her ex-boyfriend, of course, the one time she went out of her comfort zone and this happened. Their breakup hadn’t been pretty, there had been tears on both sides and awkward explanations and “what did I do’s?” She had never broken up with someone before and she had been shaken even now a month later.

“I didn’t think you liked places like this?” He asked and she nodded.

“I don’t but Leon convinced me, Hannah’s here.. It’s Klax’s birthday and end of exams…” She told avoiding eye contact. “So yeah..” She said and ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. Shit. That was not supposed to happen. She opened the door back and walked with her head to the table they had claimed as theirs.  
Rena groaned as she sat back down after returning from the bathroom. She put her head on the table and felt Leon pull at a loop on her ribbon. “What’s wrong Nea?” Leon asked and leaned across the table. Oran and Hannah were cheering Klax on as he sang a two-hundred-year-old pop song.

“I saw Kota over there, he’s with all of his friends.” She told him and sighed. She knew she shouldn’t have come out tonight. Not only was she super awkward around Oran and Klax, but now she had seen her ex. The break up hadn't been pretty and with him being a professor’s son everyone knew about it.

“Oh… hey, don’t let him ruin your night. We’re here to have fun, in whatever way you’re having fun in.” he said the last part jokingly and she gave him a deadpanned looked.

“Seriously, Rena, he’s not going to bother you, but if he does, I’ll send Klax and Oran after him.” He told her and she laughed.

“And what will you be doing?” She asked and he shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

“Obviously giving emotional support from very far away.” He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the universe, which really it was. “Come on, let's get you close to the stage so you can hear my great performance because after Kalx it’s the king of karaoke’s turn.”

* * *

  
“I think you need to calm down,” Karon said as he closed the book on his lap. It was obviously the wrong thing to say as Andrea turned her red hair whipping around so fast he thought the pink bow in her hair was going to fall out.

“Calm down? This is the first thing my father has ever given me charge of, and nothing is ready and the garrison pilots will be here in three hours! I will not calm down. Nothing is ready, the flowers aren’t arranged, the meal has just started cooking and it has to be done in three hours.” Andrea put her hands in her face. She didn’t know how she had gotten here. Karon stood from the couch in the ballroom and walked to her.

He didn’t really see the problem. The ballroom looked amazing, pure white walls adorned in blue lights and juniberry wreaths hung around the ceilings and the floor’s wax dried and the mosaic floor looked like glass. he could smell the feast cooking, it smelled of cooking roasts and vegetables, and the flowers, that matched the hanging wreaths, were being set out. None of it completely done but something that would be done in three hours. He just smiled and shook his head. Andrea had no patience, he sighed, at least she wasn’t angry.  
“Everything will be fine, I know it.” He said and kissed her forehead. Andrea nodded as an attendant came to take her to her room to start getting ready.

“Make sure everything gets finished, please.” She said and he kissed her hand.

“Of course my love.” He said and smiled. She kept their fingers touching as long as she could while she walked away. Andrea turned to her attendant and sighed,” are you sure we can’t get ready later I have a few things that I need to go look over.” She said and the attendant shook her head.

“If you want to go through your whole beauty routine your majesty you need to do it now.” Andreia sighed, curse her high maintenance self. She went to her room and sat down waiting for her bath to be drawn. She looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her fingers through the bright red hair she had gotten from her mother and compared it to the reddish-brown skin coloring that had been given to her by her mother. Sometimes it clashes if she wore the wrong color but she had taken to making sure it never happened.  
Andreia took special pride in her appearance wanting to present a beautiful and respectful princess for her people. It served as a “pep talk” to her more rebellious and rambunctious side. When her attendant came back she undressed and bathed quickly. Her attendants curled her hair and did her makeup. When she looked at the clock after dressing it was thirty minutes before the ball started. She walked down to the main ballroom and walked straight to Karon who was standing in the center. The room was empty so far until she heard the doors open behind her.

“Hey, there’s my princess!” Andreia turned and a huge grin plastered itself across her face.

“Uncle Lance, Uncle Keith!” She said and ran up to hug them both.

“Hey, Andrea,” Keith said when she pulled away. Keith’s hair had gotten longer since the last time she had seen them, and Lance had gotten tanner. She hugged them again and then pulled away at arm’s length.

“Where’s Uncle Hunk and Aunt Pidge? Is Uncle Shiro and Curtis coming too?” These were questions she already had the answers too, but she asked them every time. Shiro and Curtis were always the last to arrive, always getting a late start when they adopted David. Hunk would always arrive soon after Lance and Keith, then Pidge would be there after him.

“They’ll all be here soon princesa. Karon, how’s it going man?” Lance asked and stuck his hand out for Karon to shake.

“It’s well, Mr. Mclain, it's good to see you again Director Kogane.” He shook Keith’s hand and Andrea's smile widened. It felt like so long since her family had been together.

“Hey is that space goo I smell?” Andreia looked towards the door and ran towards the man standing in the doorway.

“Uncle Hunk! You made it!” She said and they all moved towards the center of the room as people started to come in.

“So I heard someone got engaged this summer?” Hunk inquired looking at Andreia and Karon. The princess grabbed onto Karon’s arm and smiled up at him.

“We did as if it’s any surprise. We’re getting married in the spring!” She told them and kissed Karon’s cheek. After that, a huge group of people started filing into the ballroom.

“Those must be the cadets!” Andreia exclaimed and craned her neck looking for the Holt family and Shiro. When she saw the two familiar professors she waved them over to where they were standing.

“Aunt Pidge, Uncle Shiro!” She gave them hugs then turned to Curtis and Kota and gave them a hug as well. “I’m over the three moons you all could make it. I know you wouldn’t miss it, but we’re all together now and it feels like ages since I’ve seen you all.” She said and grabbed Karon’s hand.

“And I hope you enjoy tonight, and I really hope Allura would have enjoyed this as well.” She told them her smile becoming shy and hesitant.

“I know she would have Princess,” Shiro reassured her and then looked around. “Andrea, where’s your father?” He asked and she sighed.

“Finishing up some work, he’ll be down soon.” She told them and they divided into different conversations among them.

“Hey, you two, congratulations,” Kota said as he moved closer to them. Andreia smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Kota had been Andriea’s first friend, and it had taken her forever to convince him to like Karon. She knew her relationship with Karon would have crumbled if Kota had never come around. 

“Thank you, Kota. Last I heard you had your own lover?” She asked and he blushed.

“Uh, we broke up about a month ago. Something about a sign from the universe or whatever.” He said and sighed. “We’d only been dating for three months, so I wasn’t that hurt.” Andreia nodded though the look on his face said that he was hurt, still. Karon clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’ll find your one someday Kota, don’t worry.” He said and Kota nodded.

“Thanks,” he looked up and froze for a moment, ”Uh I gotta go.” He said and turned around and ducked between his fathers and found a group of cadets to talk to.

“Okay, bye…” Andreia said and gave a small wave as he left.

“Andreia! I have someone I want you to meet.” She heard Pidge say behind her. She turned and saw the woman bringing over a girl about her age. She smiled and when they reached her she held out her hand for the other girl to shake. The dark haired girl Pidge had pushed forward shook her hand and produced a small smile.

“Hello, I’m Princess Andreia, and you are?” She put on her best princess smile and the girl took a deep breath.

“I’m Rena Callows, an engineering student for the Garrison,” Rena said and Andreia nodded.

“Why did you join the Garrison, surely you could have studied engineering anywhere?” Andreia asked her curiously.

“Oh well... Uh, I guess I just always liked the stars, and I thought that the Garrison was always cool so I signed up for the program.” She told the princess and shrugged.

“She can pilot too, and she’s pretty good. Which is no surprise she’s our number one student in the STEM department, and almost all of her classes.” Rena blushed at Pidge’s praise.

“I don’t know about all that…” Rena said and put a piece of hair behind her ear. “I just like what I do. Hannah’s way smarter than me she’s just bad at tests.” Andreia smiled and nodded.

“Well, I can see why Aunt Pidge likes you so much. Your accomplishments are amazing.” She said and Rena curtly nodded. There was a silent pause and Pidge nudged Rena’s arm.

“It’s been nice talking with you princess. Please excuse me.” She said and curtsied and walked back to her group of friends.

“You know how engineers are,” Pidge said and shrugged. Andreia laughed and the doors to the ballroom opened and her father walked in.

“Papa!” She said and walked quickly to her father to give him a hug. “You finally made it.” Coran hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

“Of course, my dear, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he told her and then looked at his old team standing ahead of them. He smiled and greeted them with hugs and laughter.

* * *

  
“I think I’m gonna die. Professor Holt made me go talk to the princess and I completely made an idiot of myself.” She said as she made her way back to her friends. She felt weird in this sparkly dress. Hannah had picked it out, it was a plainly cut dress besides the slit that ran down the side, covered in black sequins. Her feet were hurting in these heels and the makeup on her face felt like too much. She was not meant for girly things.

“I’m sure were great,” Hannah said resting a green hand on Rena’s shoulder.

“Yeah don’t beat yourself up, you’re great,” Leon told her and handed her a glass of altean punch. “You made a great first impression on Oran and Klax, you’re good at first impressions.” He told her and she sighed.

“Thanks.” She said dejectedly. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

“Come on,” Leon said pulling at the black ribbon holding her hair up, ”let’s find, Oran and Klax. They’ll cheer you up.” Leon said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the wall and towards their friends. Kalx was standing around a bunch of girls, telling them a story of one time that happened or another and Oran was standing next to him with an amused smile, Klax was obviously overstating some things if that was the case.

“Klax, Oran, ladies, we have blessed you with our presence,” Leon gestured to the three of them, Hannah laughed at his silliness shook her head.

“Leon you’re too self-important, it’s going to get you punched one day,” Hannah told him as they all came to stand next to each other.

“That day isn’t today though.” He said and shot her some finger guns. Rena’s lips twitched up and she shook her head. Leon rubbed her shoulder and then he and Oran launched into a story with Klax following them. Rena wasn’t listening, she was looking outside to the night sky that was showing through the huge window.  
She had only ever seen these constellations in books. Altea was a huge part of the universe now, it served as almost a Headquarters for peace. Many peace treaties were signed here and beings from all across the universe traveled here. It was a marvel to her. She saw a light flash through the night, it was a streak of purple, then blue, then green, then red and yellow. What the hell?

“Right Rena?” Leon asked and she turned her head dazed.

“Wha-“ Before She could finish her question there was a rumble from outside the palace and roars. Rena’s stomach dropped, was Altea being attacked? Altea hadn’t been attacked since it reappeared and no one had dared to try. Especially not on Allura’s Day. Everyone was on the verge of panic. People were rushing to the windows trying to see what was in the courtyard. Soon people’s panic started to lessen. Then whispers erupted in the crowd. Rena could see the king pushing through the crowd to try and get to the window. When he emerged from the crowd a few minutes later the entire room was silent.

“The Lions of Voltron have returned.” The ballroom was silent for one more moment and then burst into sound as people started to talk.

* * *

  
It was late in the night when Rena got back to her room. All cadets had been told to go to their room after the announcement of the lion’s return. She couldn’t sleep though, her window looked right into the courtyard where the lions were and she couldn’t stop looking at them. She felt as if they were staring at her. But that was ridiculous, they were just machines, they couldn’t be looking at her when they were shut down like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this come on over to my tumblr and tell me! https://snows-peronal-library.tumblr.com/


End file.
